


Happy Easter

by Howling_at_the_moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's bunny teeth, First Kiss, Kinda but not really, M/M, Werebunny!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werebunny!derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Easter

Derek was not hiding.

He wasn't.

He was simply avoiding and ignoring everybody's calls and texts... Okay, so maybe he was hiding. But he had a perfectly good reason to hide.

"Derek?" He hears his name being called and totally doesn't jump.

He quickly pulls up the blanket and covers his head. "What do you want Stiles?" He growls out. Maybe scaring the kid will make him go away.

He hears a scoff somewhere to his right. "Please, you can growl all you want but you don't scare me."

Derek internally groans. Of course he won't be able to make Stiles go away. The kid has grown used to Derek's personality and after years of saving each other they both know that they wouldn't hurt each other.

"What do you want." He growls again because really, even knowing that it won't have an effect on Stiles it doesn't mean he'll stop.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe to see why you've been hiding." The little shit says sarcastically.

"I'm not hiding." He denies hoping that the younger man will leave it at that.

"No, right, you're just avoiding everyone." Derek can feel Stiles getting closer.

"....." Derek doesn't answer and hopes that Stiles will get bored and hopefully leave. But then again, when does Stiles ever do what people want him to.

"Derek?" It comes out a a question and he feels Stiles pulling at the blanket. "Why are you hiding"

"I already said-."

"No, I mean why are you hiding right now."

A couple minutes pass without either of them saying anything and Derek cursed the day that Stiles learned to be patient. He considered the pros and cons of telling Stiles the reason why he was hi- why he was _avoiding_ everyone and knows he probably shouldn't have had pulled off the blanket the second Stiles lets out a bark of laughter and them continues to laugh for a couple minutes. Stopping but then starting again when he looks at Derek.

"Okay, okay." Stiles looks at Derek and has to bite on his lip to stop himself from cracking up. "I- uuh- you have a little something right there." he gestures to Derek's head.

"I know stiles." Derek snarls.

"Oh my god dude! you're teeth are adorable" Stiles cries out while leaning closer trying to take a closer look at Derek.

Derek snaps his mouth shut and glares at Stiles and ignores the blush he can feel on his face.

Stiles seems to notice just how close he is to Derek and almost falls on his back while trying to back up. "what happened?"

Derek mumbles under his breath and stile asks again. Clearing his throat he speaks louder and clearer. " It was a witch."

"No, yeah I got that. I mean how did this happen. I'm guessing you were rude and probably growled, snarled and threatened to rip her throat out. with your teeth. Making her curse you. Honestly Derek, I thought you knew better"

Derek huffs." She was in my territory!"

Stiles shakes his head as if disappointed and Derek want to make the expression go away. He hates seeing anything other than Stiles smile, grin, and even his smirk on his face.

"So what, are you a werebunny now? Can you turn into a rabbit if you shift all the way?" Stiles chuckle, reaching out to touch the rabbits ears sticking out of his head.

For a second Derek considers throwing something at Stiles to make him shut up but can't imagine himself purposely hurting the younger man. So he simply snarls again and pulls up the blanket burying himself underneath.

"Aww, c'mon Derek, don't be such a sourbunny." Derek rolls his eyes at the ridiculous name but lets Stiles pull of the blanket.

He waits a couple of minutes of silence until he finally makes eye contact with Stiles. The younger man is staring at him with a small smile on his face and Derek is embarrassed. He's the Alpha dammit, he shouldn't feel so small.

He wants to cover himself again and his fingers twitch looking for the blankets but Stiles grabs them and his breathing stops. He looks down at Stiles long fingers wrapped around his own. Stiles finger tighten and Derek looks up to see the same smile on Stiles face.

"You know." stiles starts. "I've always wanted a rabbit."

"I-yeah?" Derek feels like something's about to happen. Something he's been waiting for a while now.

"Uh-huh." stiles breaths out. "I've always found their teeth adorable."

Derek can't help bit runs his tongue over his teeth remembering back when he was younger, the way his sisters and brothers would always make fun of his teeth and Laura would try to convince him he was actually a werebunny.

"- I've always loved rabbits and would ask for one but my mom was allergic and after- well afterward I just stopped asking." Stiles whiskey colored eyes are still connected to Derek's.

"H-how about now? Do you still want one?" He bites his lip nervously while looking up at Stiles reaction, wondering if he understood what Derek was offering.

Stiles eyes widen and Derek can hear him stop breathing, his heart quickens and Derek starts to worry until Stiles starts breathing again and his small smile widens.

Stiles leans closer and uses the hand that isn't holding his to gently pull his bottom lip from between his teeth. He leans in closer until his lips ghosts over Derek's.

"Yeah."


End file.
